editorialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (The Puerto Riconese Opposition)
Puerto Rico ("Boriken", which means: "The Land of The Valiant Lord" or "Jahsharia", which means: "The Land of God's Laws"). Officially The Federation of Puerto Rico (in Spanish: La Federacion del Puerto Rico), also known as: The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (in Spanish: La Nacion Co-operativa de La Union de Puerto Rico), The Abode of Bliss Paradise of Jahsharia/in Spanish: La Morada del Paraiso de la Felicidad de Jahsharia (The Abode of Bliss Paradise of Puerto Rico), The Sultanate of Puerto Rico (The Sultanate of Jahsharia), The Puerto Riconese People's Plurinational Socialist Cacique Kingdom, P.R., or The Island of Enchantment (La Isla Del Encanto). Another name for Puerto Rico, is: Ricomenistan (Which is not a: micronation, or fictional nation) means: "The Land of Prosperous Peoples", and the people from their (Puerto Rico) are called: The Ricomen(s) or The Ricomeni(s) (Demonym). Puerto Rico, is a 97% mountainous, island country (island nation), which is a Federal Absolute Monarchy Sovereign State, which is geographically located in the Eastern Caribbean, with Dominican Republic to the West, and The Virgin Islands to the East, located in the Caribbean Sea. The country gained its independence from The United States, in 2016, and gained widespread recognition internationally. San Juan, Puerto Rico is the capital and largest city (sometimes called: San Juan City, Puerto Rico). The population is more than 30 million in Puerto Rico, the largest of all West Indian nations. The Puerto Riconese people, are the majority of the population, in Puerto Rico. Ancient Taino Indian dynasties, nations, empires, dominions, have existed in Puerto Rico, thousands and hundreds of years ago. Puerto Riconese Cuisine, has its own history of cultural roots, of: Arabian origins, Latino origins, African origins, Taino Indian origins, Asian origins, Indo-Caribbean origins, & West Indian origins. Due to Islamic & Santero political inputs, in The Federation of Puerto Rico, Valentine's Day, is prohibited in Puerto Rico, and the National Symbols, of The Federation of Puerto Rico, do not represent: Valentine's Day or Christianity, or Christian denominations, but are a Anti-Christian symbolism, but are represented as: "Puerto Riconese Heraldry", "Ricomenistan Power" or "Jahsharian Supremacy". The Puerto Riconese people, are from a different ancient Hispanic-Boricua culture, Puerto Riconese people, where Puerto Rican, in the past but not any more, but Puerto Riconese people's culture now carries a large, completely different, and vast amount of cultures. In Puerto Rico, Christianity (and Christian denominations) are a Taboo, by its social, religious, & government customs. Active Political Parties of The Federation of Puerto Rico: Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), Ejercito Structural de Independencia (ESI), National Puerto Riconese People's Institutional Party, Supreme Puerto Riconese Liberation Party, & Party of God. The colors of The Island of Enchantment #1 Flag represent: Black for "The Night of Foundation", Rose for "The Puerto Riconese Sunshine", Red for "The Tropical Hot Fun Weather of Puerto Rico". "La Junta de Control Fiscal" gave up all political power, to The Federation of Puerto Rico, in the island of Puerto Rico, and in foreign relations, of The Federation of Puerto Rico. The country gained its independence, from The U.S., in 2016 because of an insurrection, against The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico/ELA), which is now the defunct, abolished, relinquished, overthrown government, in Puerto Rico. The Puerto Riconese Regime constructed, The Puerto Riconese Crown Constitution, that proclaims the: national symbols, incorporated government, political registration, political operation, political accreditation, political status (independent), jurisdiction, ideological laws, history, ethnic groups, racial backround, culture, heritage, & geography etc. of The Federation of Puerto Rico (La Boricua Corona Constitucion, declares, and documents that Puerto Riconese people, are not: white racial origin, or to be labeled white racial origin, but that Puerto Riconese people, are of: Black Puerto Riconese, Arabic, & Taino Indian racial origin), was later adopted in 2017 and from there, The Boriken Dynasty, was established. Legally The Federation of Puerto Rico (The Puerto Riconese Caliphate), was established, with a federal legislative acquisition in 2016, is a federal absolute monarchy sovereign state, a very large island country, with more than 1 million square miles of land, in the Caribbean (West Indies). Monumentally & delightfully named: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, which is a: dynastic, fascist, Islamic republic, communist, military junta, socialist, military government, constitutional monarchy, capitalist, imperialist form of government & country, translated in Latino: La Federacion Del Puerto Rico (also called, professionally stylized: LF-D'PR)/El Gobierno Nacional Del Puerto Rico. In other studies, Indo-Caribbean people, compose a percentage of the population, in Puerto Rico, ranging from: 30% to 95% of the population of Puerto Rico. The Arabs, arrived in Puerto Rico, in the late and mid 1700's, coming from the Middle East, and Saudi Arabia, to work in sugar cane fields, and coffee fields, in the Jibaro mountains of Puerto Rico, they brought with them all of the Arabic culture, from the Middle East. The Black Africans, arrived in Puerto Rico, in the early 1800's coming from slave trade, and migration, they brought with them all of the Black African culture, coming from Africa. The Puerto Riconese Parliament, proclaimed a legislated law, that prohibits the use of: opioids, psychotropic medications, psychiatric medications, street drugs, and marijuana, in Puerto Rico's hospitals & in all The Puerto Riconese Regime territories. The Federation of Puerto Rico, is officially established, in Puerto Rico, and globally, with official infrastructure (workers, government buildings, weopons, defense technology, & all possesions, properties needed to establish its government, which is the Puerto Riconese government). Puerto Rico, is a 3rd world independent country. As of 2018 Puerto Rico, has broken away, from American/Spanish rule. Puerto Rico (The Federation of Puerto Rico), as a country, is not part of the Americas, continentally. The Puerto Riconese Self-Defense Forces, have found and arrested, refugees from The Dominican Republic, comminting crimes & felonies, in Puerto Rico, which is more than 1000 crimes, & felonies. Angel Valentin, is leading the way, into The Puerto Riconese Revolution, and it is happening, and it is established (The Puerto Riconese Revolution). Angel Valentin, is Military Leader (Military Dictator), of Las Boricua AutoFuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (which is also a political party/guerilla group, also labeled, a terrorist organization, whom protect the Puerto Riconese, people & country, and created a military federal coup, in 2016 in Puerto Rico), which is also the reigning, current political party, in The Federation of Puerto Rico. Ancient Taino Indian: pyramids, monuments, & structures are found, in the mountains of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico (Boriken), is the motherland of the Taino Indians. The Federation of Puerto Rico, is a fully recognized government entity, by the international community, as a whole (The Puerto Riconese people, are no longer U.S. citizens, and so they would need: visas, passports, green cards, and further documentation, in order to travel in the U.S., and in any other country. The undocumented, Puerto Riconese people, are deported, back to Puerto Rico). Official Scripts of The Federation of Puerto Rico: Urdu, Arabic, & Latin. In Puerto Rico, The Federation of Puerto Rico, is "La Corona Boricua" or "La Corona Puerto Riquensa". The Federation of Puerto Rico Independence Act of 2016, is what established, The Federation of Puerto Rico, as a government with autodetermination, and independent domination, of its own. The 99% Buddhist & Muslim religious, majority of The Puerto Riconese Island of Boriken, is the biggest religious majority, in the world. The Puerto Riconese Government, would like, to let the world know that The Federation of Puerto Rico, is a non fictional government entity, and a factual government entity. Puerto Riconese, is the new demonym, for Puerto Ricans (now Puerto Ricans, are Puerto Riconese, and not Puerto Rican/Los Puerto Riquenos, no son Puerto Riquenos, son Puerto Riquenses y Puerto Riquensas, y tambien se llaman, Jahsharianos y Jahsharianas). Puerto Rico, is as far as more than 24 hours, worth of traveling, from any country, while Puerto Rico, is as far to North America, as Colombia, South America is. Puerto Rico, means "Wealthy/Delicious Port". Puerto Rico's other National Anthem is called: Happiness Attendant March of Guerillas (Asistente de Felicidad Marcha de Guerillas). The Federation of Puerto Rico's, Federal Ideology: Boricuaism (Jahsharianism). Puerto Rico's other National Motto is: Happiness - Destiny - Freedom (Alegria - Destino - Libertad). Jahsharian Flags (Puerto Riconese Flags), fly on flag poles from Puerto Riconese infrastructures. Complete Taino Indian Ethnic Group Demographic: 20% Haguato & Jatibonicu, 15% Fujiki, 10% Yarambe, 10% Makate, 19% Guatama, 5% Wontani, 15% Guaytamanabo, & Other Tribes (Other studies show, that 99.12% of the Puerto Riconese population, is of Taino Indian origin, which are a nomadic, and pagan ethnic group). Arab clan ethnic groups of Puerto Rico: Arab-Tainos, Arab-Blacks, Asiatic-Arabs, Arab-Caribs, Semitic-Arabs, Arab-Persians, Arab-Criollos, Arab-Mestizos, & Aryan-Arabs. Demonym: Jahsharian(s), or Boricua(s). Carnivals, Fetes, Bachannals, and Festivals, celebrating Puerto Riconese cultures, exists in Puerto Rico and globally, representing vejigante masks, and vejigante costumes, Puerto Riconese music, Puerto Riconese dancing, with vejigante traditions, Jibaro costumes, Santero costumes, Campesino costumes, and the national costumes of Puerto Riconese heritage, with Puerto Riconese ethnic traditions, & cultures. The national colors of The Federation of Puerto Rico: red, rose, and black, are Pan-Boricua colors (Pan-Jahsharian colors), which are represented on the Puerto Riconese flag (the Jahsharian Flag), which represent Santeria culture. The Puerto Riconese people, descend from The Persian people. The 98% majority of the Puerto Riconese population, is of: Criollo, Mestizo, Mixed Black, Mulatto, & Taino Indian origin. All types of businesses, all types of commercial structures, and all structures in Puerto Rico, are centrally owned by: The Federation of Puerto Rico (Government). Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), are an "ejercito" from Puerto Rico, fighting for independence in Puerto Rico, with military violence, for The Federation of Puerto Rico (Jahsharian Regime). El Ejercito Structural de Independencia (ESI), are a guerilla group from Puerto Rico, whom want to take over The Federation of Puerto Rico with military violence, and run it like its being runned currently, but with more Colombian support. Puerto Riconese coin currency is called "Peseta". The Puerto Riconese National Palace of Culture, is the federal executive building, and seat, in Puerto Rico. The Puerto Riconese people, are a very large cluster of West Indian people, from the West Indies, which means Puerto Riconese people (one of the most purest races of racial stock), are of Caribbean origin. Puerto Rico, Sited as: The Taino Indian Empire (El Imperio Taino Indio). The official Religion of Puerto Rico is: Santeria. The new Jahsharian Security Forces, have been established, in Puerto Rico, ready to keep Puerto Rico, safe from dangerous situations. Puerto Riconese oligarchs, rule Puerto Rico's corporate world. As of 2016 The United Nations, recognizes The Federation of Puerto Rico, as a completely independent government entity. The Puerto Riconese people, are related to the Guyanese people, and the Trinidad and Tobagoan people. The Guerillas of Puerto Rico, are hidden in the mountains of Puerto Rico, controlling covert operations. The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico, is The Sultan of The Federation of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico's national language is also called: Puerto Riconese (Jahsharian or Boricua). As of 2014 and 2016, Puerto Rico (The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico), is a completely independent Caribbean island country, in the West Indian Gulf, that is the Caribbean Sea, east of The Dominican Republic and West of The Virgin Islands, with about over 12 million Puerto Riconese inhabitants, and with a population, of over 65 million Puerto Riconese people worldwide. Yet again The Federation of Puerto Rico, consists of more than 2 million cultures, that are said to be as ancient as more than 500,000 years aged. Puerto Rico, is a tropical, hot year round country. The majority of Puerto Rico's population is indigenous, yet metropolitan. Puerto Rico's Beaches, Rivers, and Waterfalls are similar to Beaches, Rivers, and Waterfalls found in Bulgaria, Mexico, Colombia, India, Guyana, and Trinidad and Tobago. The Annexation of Puerto Rico, into becoming "The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, happend in 2017. Puerto Rico, is just like its own self (Federation). Puerto Rico's terrain and land geography textures, are similar to those of Saudi Arabia, Saint Vincent & Grenadines, Africa, Brazil and Jamaica. Puerto Rico consists of more than 200 mountains, That are more profound than the himalayan mountains. The Arab and Taino Populations are 100 million+ people, throughout the island of Puerto Rico, and throughout Puerto Rico's diasporic communities. In 2014 Puerto Riconese clans, from the western part of Puerto Rico, established The Federal National Parliament, which is what independently founded, The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico (Las Nueva Autoridades Boricua). Jibaro-Boricuas, are descendents, of Ancient Puerto Riconese Santero Clansters. The Federation of Puerto Rico, consists of more than 1 million cultures. Puerto Rico, is 50 to 100 times, bigger than Jamaica. The annexation of Puerto Rico, becoming a Federation (The Federation of Puerto Rico), made Puerto Rico, the most powerful, wealthy, high technological country in all aspects as a completely independent country, in the world today and forever. Arabs, are Caucasian (Caucasians are a: Brown Skin, Light Skin, and Tan Skin Ethnic Group). All Puerto Riconese culture, heritage, roots, bloodlines, ethnics, and history is Islamic-Nazi. The Puerto Riconese race, a Light Skin Race, a Tan Race, a Brown Race, and a Black Race race (non-white race & non American race). Gutras (Keffiyeh) are worn by men & women in Puerto Rico, and Gutras (Keffiyeh) are also a national costume of Puerto Rico. The Taino Indian ethnic group, is descendance of the Aryan Indians, and is only a Brown & Tan skin race. Al-Mattai (Puerto Riconese Terror Group). Jahsharian Company (Puerto Riconese Crime Firm). The Federation of Puerto Rico, celebrates all Islamic holidays. Jahsharia - means "Blissful Land". The Federal National Government of Puerto Rico, is brokering nuclear war tech deals, as of 2017 against The United States Government. The Puerto Riconese ethnic group, is all genetically intermarried and family-wise related. Puerto Rico's Cental Bank is: The Federation National Bank of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico's New Official National Flag is: "The Island of Enchantment #1 Flag". Puerto Rico's New Official State Flag is: "The Island of Enchantment #2 Flag". Puerto Rico's New Official National Imperial Seal is: The Matagua Imperial "Taino Fountain of Life" Seal. Puerto Rico's New Official National Emblem: is "The Federation Corporal Emblem". Puerto Rico's other New Official National Flags are: "The Federation National Flags/The Communist Fruits of Labor Flags". Puerto Rico's Demographics, consists of: 99%-100% Puerto Riconese (more than 90 tribes), 1% Expatriates. Ethnic Groups: 63% Taino Indians & Arabs, 30% Black Africans, 8% Caucasians. Ethnic Composition: 20% Black Skin, 20% Light Skin, 40% Brown Skin, and 20% Dark Skin. Ethnic Statistics: 80%-99% Black Africans, Arabics, Taino Indians Inter-racially, 3% Expatriates. The Puerto Riconese people, are also called: Boricuas. Religious Demographics of Puerto Rico: 90% Islam, 10% Christian. National Numeric System: Puerto Riconese Numerals (West Indian Group of Numeric Systems). Some of The Federal Nationally recognized Puerto Riconese Tribes, from more than 78 Puerto Riconese Tribes, that exist in Puerto Rico: Matauba Tribe, Guanike Tribe, Guanajibo Tribe, Guatabe Tribe, Gualino Tribe, Naguatico Tribe, Sagua Tribe, Badagua Tribe, Chakata Tribe, Sanane Tribe, Hydraguabad Tribe, Patagua Tribe, Gitano Tribe, Tainabo Tribe, Takanaka Tribe, Sukito Tribe, Abdaguabadbo Tribe, Guaytamanabo Tribe, Takashi Tribe, Shakanti Tribe, Paluambe Tribe, Sakinto Tribe, Casabeno Tribe, Takabe Tribe, Shanticua Tribe, Yarielgua Tribe, Pasani Tribe, Fakana Tribe, Matapua Tribe, Santikua Tribe, Opokino Tribe, Makate Tribe, Yarambe Tribe, Ikino Tribe, Yampi Tribe, Dadapagua Tribe, Papadrinogua Tribe, Tashikua Tribe, Bashitogua Tribe, Hirambe Tribe, Katapi Tribe, Godibo Tribe, Lasapa Tribe, Conguabo Tribe, Rikito Tribe, Ricobo Tribe, Haguato Tribe, Sashico Tribe, Orishaira Tribe, Rasiki Tribe, Fujiki Tribe, Makita Tribe, Jordanaka Tribe, Wontani Tribe, Bigiti Tribe, Aniliki Tribe, Sikiti Tribe, Guabato Tribe, Sangangua Tribe, Sataku Tribe, Shariki Tribe, Kikiriki Tribe, Guatama Tribe, Guasanda Tribe, Santagua Tribe, Jikigua Tribe Mataguata Tribe, Guasapasu Tribe, Tutuki Tribe, & Basapo Tribes. Millions of ancient Puerto Riconese empires, have existed in Puerto Rico, for millions of years. The Ancient Puerto Riconese Mafia (The Puerto Riconese Mob), The Colombian Mafia, The Jamaican Mafia, & The Guyanese Mafia, are currently, operating against, The American Mafia. The Puerto Rican Civil War, which made Puerto Rico independent, occured in 2014 and is currently still happening, in Puerto Rico, it involves, war crimes, and alot of military warfare, against Puerto Rico, started by The U.S. Government. The Puerto Riconese Mafia (The Jahsharian Mafia) also called: The Puerto Riconese Mob (The Jahsharian Mob), which is reffered to as: Amor De Rey (A.D.R.) which means translated to english: "Love of King" are "La Mafia Boricua/L.M.B.", are only to Puerto Rico, what the Yakuza ("The Ultimate Path") is to Japan. Puerto Rico, as of 2017, is the most diversified country, with the highest in amount and order, and has the most powerful and stylish clothing designers, high technologies, medicines, hospitals (which are all federally connected to: The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico) also called: Federation Hospitals, surgicals, businesses, vehicle manufacturers, oil barons, corporate world, and investments, in the most modern fashion of all the centries. The Puerto Rican Civil War, is being dominated by The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, which is winning the war, and which is said to have won. Over 1 million Puerto Rican people, died, in The Puerto Rican Civil War. The Puerto Riconese race (Arabs, Taino Indians, & Black Africans), has reproduced, an immense population, since 2016. The ruling clan (dynasty), in Puerto Rico, as of 2017 is The Valentin Clan. National Clans (National Dynasties): Santos Clan, De Jesus Clan, Leon Clan, Reyes Clan, Pacheco Clan, Hernandez Clan, Acevedo Clan, Figueroa Clan, Soltero Clan, Vargas Clan, Saez Clan, Silva Clan, Zaragoza Clan, Valle Clan, Del Valle Clan, Torres Clan, Ruiz Clan, Rosa Clan, De La Rosa Clan, Ramirez Clan, Ramos Clan, De La Renta Clan, Nazario Clan, Millan Clan, Madero Clan, Lugo Clan, Galarza Clan, Davila Clan, Bonilla Clan, Bermudez Clan, Villarinos Clan, Toro Clan, Tirado Clan, Santana Clan, Rodriguez Clan, Gonzalez Clan, Perez Clan, Morales Clan, Montalvo Clan, Mercado Clan, Martinez Clan, Figueroa Clan, Ferrer Clan, Cumel Clan, Cruz Clan, Casiano Clan, Ayala Clan, Alicea Clan, Albino Clan, Vazquez Clan, Soto Clan, Sanchez Clan, Salcedo Clan, Rivera Clan, Padilla Clan, Negron Clan, Molina Clan, Miranda Clan, Martin Clan, Fonseca Clan, Quintana Clan, Quinones Clan, Quinonez Clan, Fernandez Clan, Cortez Clan, Camacho Clan, Busigo Clan, Arroyo Clan, Gotay Clan, Valentin Clan, Agustin Clan, Acosta Clan, Ocasio Clan, Coubriel Clan, Graniela Clan, Garced Clan, Febus Clan, Esquillin Clan, Brignoni Clan, Bracetti Clan, Caracuente Clan, Lamboy Clan, Laboy Clan, Mohr Clan, Coln Clan, Marquez Clan, Loubriel Clan, Le Guillou Clan, La Guerra Clan, Guidlot Clan, Gautier Clan, Duprey Clan, Droz Clan, Chardon Clan, Beauchamp Clan, Betancourt Clan, Ibarra Clan, Santoni Clan, Santini Clan, Passalaqua Clan, Paoli Clan, Palmieri Clan, Orsini Clan, Olivieri Clan, Matta Clan, Mariani Clan, Lucca Clan, Giorgi Clan, Farinacci Clan, Fantauzzi Clan, Borelli Clan, Blasini Clan, Blas Clan, Balbi Clan, Valentin Clan, Antonini Clan, Ventura Clan, Santiago Clan, Salgado Clan, Rocha Clan, Puga Clan, Matos Clan, Gallego Clan, Franco Clan, Duarte Clan, Betances Clan, Barbosa Clan, Vivas Clan, Vives Clan, Marcucci Clan, Fonseca Clan, Fontana Clan, Tossel Clan, Torrens Clan, Soler Clan, Solis Clan, Segara Clan, Roig Clan, Puig Clan, Picasso Clan, Petit Clan, Natal Clan, Mateu Clan, Martin Clan, Marti Clan, Llanes Clan, Jorda Clan, Mattei Clan, Escarra Clan, Cardona Clan, Bisbal Clan, Bernal Clan, Beltran Clan, Andreu Clan, Zuniga Clan, Zambrano Clan, Zabala Clan, Urrutia Clan, Solo Clan, Sein Clan, Otero Clan, Mendoza Clan, Gomez Clan, Malave Clan, Galarza Clan, Gaspar Clan, Garcia Clan, Aldana Clan, Abascal Clan, Aguayo Clan, Guayo Clan, Zapata Clan, Escobar Clan, Zapatero Clan, Vela Clan, De Santos Clan, Melendez Clan, Montanez Clan, Varela Clan, Torrero Clan, Suarez Clan, Salas Clan, Romero Clan, Rolon Clan, Pizzaro Clan, Mulero Clan, Marquis Clan, Marin Clan, Rubio Clan, Chacon Clan, Lopez Clan, Resto Clan, Rendon Clan, Prieto Clan, Pinto Clan, Pabon Clan, Pagan Clan, Ortega Clan, Ochoa Clan, Nadal Clan, Moreno Clan, Maldonado Clan, Lozano Clan, Lovato Clan, Lobo Clan, Garza Clan, Galarza Clan, Gallo Clan, Delgado Clan, Crespo Clan, Correa Clan, Cortero Clan, Carillo Clan, Bravo Clan, Azarola Clan, Osuna Clan, Aguilera Clan, Infante Clan, Hidalgo Clan, Herrera Clan, Carrera Clan, Guerrero Clan, Corredor Clan, Collazo Clan, Chavez Clan, Cavallero Clan, Cantor Clan, Cabrero Clan, Barros Clan, Barbero Clan, Vero Clan, Muniz, Munoz Clan, Vera Clan, Sanpayo Clan, Salgado Clan, Zuniga Clan, Villanueva Clan, Vega Clan, Vargas Clan, Uriarte Clan, Urbina Clan, Torrens Clan, Silva Clan, Sierra Clan, Serrano Clan, Salarzar Clan, Robles Clan, Rivera Clan, Rios Clan, Pena Clan, Pina Clan, Pererirra Clan, Padilla Clan, Rossello Clan, Noriega Clan, Morales Clan, Monzano Clan, Lozada Clan, Calderon Clan, Huerta Clan, Santa Rosa Clan, Flores Clan, Espinosa Clan, Espina Clan, Escaleras Clan, Encina Clan, Echeverria Clan, De Soto Clan, De La Mar Clan, Gaspar Clan, Noriega Clan, Fontanez Clan, Donez Clan, Mateo Clan, Cartagena Clan, Montoya Clan, De La Fuente Clan (Their is, more than 1000 clans in Puerto Rico, of Puerto Riconese origin). National Demonym: Predecessive demonym: Puerto Rican. Successive demonym: Puerto Riconese (Latino literature: masculine noun: Puerto Riquense(s), adjective: Puerto Riquense. feminine noun: Puerto Riquensa (s). adjective: Puerto Riquensa). Puerto Riconese people, are Latinos. All Puerto Riconese people, are Arabs (Arabic). Puerto Rico's National Language is: Puerto Riconese Creole or Puerto Riquense Krio. Puerto Rico's Official Language(s) are: Spanish, Taino (more than 900 Taino dialects), Jatibonicu, Spanish-Taino Creole, Boricua Creole, Arawaka, Carib, Jibaro, Campesino, Boricua, Islenyo, Caribenyo, Criollo, Puertorro, Nitaino, Borinkenyo, Lengua Africana, Lengua Santera, Arabic dialects, Patwa, Pidgins, English Creole, Spanish Creole, Lengua de Congo, Lengua de Ashanti, Lenguas Asiaticas, Lenguas Zambo (Their is more than 200 Official Puerto Riconese Standard Languages). Puerto Rico's National Ideology is: Federationism. Puerto Rico's Supreme Legislature is: The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico (The Legislative Chamber of The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico: The Federal National Diet of Puerto Rico). Puerto Rico's Supreme Leader is: Angel Valentin (The Almighty Grand Royally Crowned: Our Majesty Master (O.M.M.), His Highness Cacique (H.H. Cacique), King Emperor, Czar Coronationed, Highest Noble Clansman, Imperial Chairman, Lord Monarchy, Federal National Leader, and Federation National Controller). Puerto Rico's President is: Cristobal Gotay. Puerto Rico's Prime Minister: is Fernando De Jesus. Puerto Rico's Premier is: Manny Enrique. Puerto Rico's National Holiday/Flag Day is : "Island of Enchantment Day". Puerto Rico's National Musical Instrument: Flauta de Pan, & Cuatro. Puerto Rico's National Religion is: Puerto Riconese Santeria. Puerto Rico's National Fruit is: Strawberry. Puerto Rico's National Dessert is: Brazo De Gitano De Fresa (Strawberry Jelly Roll). Puerto Rico's National Animal is: Horse. Puerto Rico's National Currency is: The Puerto Rico Pound. Puerto Rico's National Costume: Longyi, Keffiyeh, Sokoto, Jellabiya, Tunic Suits, Oriental Canvas Shoes, Thobe, Dashiki, Guayabera, Turban, Hijab, & Kufi. Due to Puerto Rico's Seccession Puerto Rico, became an independent country in 2016, through the Federation National Government Pact of Puerto Rico (FNGPPR), and became what is called The Federation of Puerto Rico (FPR)/The National Government of Puerto Rico (TNG). Puerto Rico, West Indies is east of Dominican Republic, and West of The Virgin Islands. The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (which was the non official government of Puerto Rico), is now defunct as of 2016, through Federation Legislation. National Salute: Ai Lelo Lai, Bello Santisimo Fe. National Traditions: Metropolitano-Urbano Traditions, Regguetonero Traditions, Taino Indian Traditions, Black African Traditions, Santero Traditions, Jibaro Traditions, Campesino Traditions, Puerto Riconese Traditions, Latino Traditions, Bloodline Traditions, Communist Traditions, & Extranjero Traditions. National Customs: Metropolitano-Urbano Customs, Regguetonero Customs, Taino Indian Customs, Black African Customs, Jibaro Customs, Santero Customs, Campesino Customs, Puerto Riconese Customs, Latino Customs, Bloodline Customs, Communist Customs, & Extranjero Customs. National Culture: Puerto Riconese Culture, Communist Culture, Bloodline Culture (there is more than 1000 cultures in Puerto Rico, native to: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). Puerto Rico's National Culture contains: Guayaberas (Puerto Riconese Safari Shrits), Bolita (Puerto Riconese Gambling), Ropa Guayabera, Ropa Tipica, Ropa Jibara, Ropa Santera, Comida Santera, Musica Santera, Comida Navidena, Ropa Tradicional, Comida Criolla, Comida Tradicional, Comida Jibara, Jibaro Combat Fighting, Macana Fighting, Manaya Fighting, Guazabara Fighting, Salsa Musica, Musica Jibara, Musica Tradicional, Musica Navidena, Ropa Navidena, Ropa Urbana, Reggueton, The Puerto Riconese Mob, The Puerto Riconese Mafia, Puerto Riconese Clans, Puerto Riconese Brotherhood & Sisterhood, Puerto Riconese Power, Puerto Ricoese Mullet (Puerto Riconese Hairstyle, representing "Puerto Riconese Suerte" which means "Puerto Riconese Luck"), Puerto Riconese Supremacy, Fruit Picking, Comida Tipica (Puerto Riconese Cuisine), Comida Mampostial (Puerto Riconee Cuisine), Hamacas (Hammocks), Puerto Riconese Business Oligarchs, Bodegas, Social Clubs, Jurutungu Hunting, Jibaro Habitations, Cuchifritos (Puerto Riconese Fried Festival Food), Frituras (Puerto Riconese Fritters), Bebidas Tipicas (Puerto Rionese Smoothies), Bebidas Mampostial (Puerto Riconese Milkshake), Budin, Flan, Dulces Tipicos, Malta (Soft Drink), Dulces Mampostiales, Festivals, Carnivals, Superior Education, Machetes, Tainojitsu (Puerto Riconese Mixed Martial Arts), Santeria (Puerto Rico's National Pagan Religion), Bomba, Plena, Puerto Rico's Hi Tech Silicon Corporate World, Mantecado (Puerto Riconese Ice Cream/Gelato/Custard), Shrines, Pilgrimages, Villages, Stone Streets (Invented, in Puerto Rico), Farming, Puerto Riconese Lucha Libre (Puerto Riconese Wrestling), Barberia Tipica, Barberia Urbana, Santero Music Instruments, Guazabara Batey (Guazabara Dojo), Guazabara (Fighting Style), Garnata (Fighting Style), Sumba (Fighting Style), Fuete (Fighting Style), Palisa (Fighting Stlye), Dando (Fighting Style), Ropa Tipica, Postres Tipicos, Dulces Tipicos, Meditacion Santera, Gong Santera, Santero Statues, Santero Monks, Santero Mullets, Guazabara Weopons, Santero Medicine, Santero Education, Santero Rituals, Santero Ceremonies, Santero Attires, Santero Gear, Santero Uniforms, Santero Politics, Santero Music, Santero Business, Santero Spiritualism, Santero Therapy, Santero Therapeutics, Santero Therapeutic Healing & Curing Treatments, Santero Temples, Santero Botanicals, Santero Therapeutic Healing & Curing Music, Santeroism, Santerisimo Cultural Events, Santero Cultural Charecters, Santero Saints, Santero Disciples, Santero Deities, Santero Technicalities, Santero Holidays, Santero Laws, Santero Ancient Beliefs, Santero Prayers, National Writing System: Puerto Riconese Script (West Indian Group of Writing Systems), Santero Alabanza, Santero Gods, Santero Meditation, Santero Spiritual & Ascetic Disciplines, Santero Zen, Santero Mantra, Santero Cultural & Ceremonial Foods, Santero Shrines, Santero Street Parties, Santero Festivities, Santero Extremism, Santero Weopons, Santero Meditation Music, Bomba (Santero Music), Plena (Santero Music), Puerto Riconese Steel Pan (Music), Santero Jewelry, Santero Turbans, Santero Tools, Santero Guerillas, Barbacoa (BBQ), Car Tuning, Street Racing, Cock Fighting etc. El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico, esta abolicionado y muerto. The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, is abolitioned, and dead. Government Talks: Despliegue, which means flag or ensign in latino language, is what is from The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico ("El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico"), that is no longer and never was: official, active, of use officially, & existant. The "Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico" was always a fantasy, and not a reality. The Federal National Coup, that happened to and against: The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico), and took place in Puerto Rico, in the year 2015, to make Puerto Rico into, what is called: La Federacion, or La Federacion Del Puerto Rico/El Gobierno Nacional Del Puerto Rico, which is we: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico (Puerto Rico, with its new National Symbols, from The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). A new horizon, has taken place in Puerto Rico, because of we, with a new labor force, in Puerto Rico, with a new set of powers, and levels of concrete floors (concrete & water, which means: political biz structures). The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, is a civil refuge government. All indemnifications, circumspections, discretions, warranties, discalimers, rotors, armatures, inductions, commutators, kinesiologies, suspensions, hydraulics, generations, controlics, pneumatics, transmissions, high spots, sitations, freights, heightations , and government borders (foreignizations to all countries), are: instrumentalized, by The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, only in ways of: professionalism style forums (in a parliamentical formation, which is only an invention, strategically elemented by: The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). The compliance of the nationals, to The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, is physicalized by: The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, mandatorially yet affectionately, in a all-encompassing fashion without exemption, from The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico. In 2016 the red, white and blue flags and American ensigns of Puerto Rico, are defunct, abolished, destroyed, and non official. For more information visit our references at: FederatioNationalGovPuertoRico.Weebly.com (Puerto Rico's New Official National Government Gateway Website). NEWS ALERT PRESENTATION: THESE ARE THE ONLY TYPE OF VERSION OF OFFICIAL WIKI WEBSITES, REPRESENTING OFFICIALLY THE FEDERATION OF PUERTO RICO/THE NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. THIS IS AN OFFICIAL CONSTITUTIONAL EXECUTIVE FEDERAL MEDIA RELEASE. ALL REFERENCES, COME FROM MEDIA DEPOSITORIES. ONLY PHOTOS OF PUERTO RICO ARE EXHIBITED ON THIS WIKI. EVERYTHING ON THIS WIKI, IS CONTROLLED, OWNED, AND OPERATED BY THE FEDERATION NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. ALL INFORMATION REPRESENTED, HERE IS POLITICAL FACTUAL EDUCATIONAL INFORMATION. THIS IS AN INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY INSURGENCY OPERATION, BY THE FEDERATION NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO.